Fate
by sjt1988
Summary: What can Happen when Rose Weasley makes a wish. Will life turn out differnt.


"I wish you and Dad never met!" I yelled at my mother. I walked out of the room. That was yesterday, now I'm standing in front of my grandparents' house with my brother.

Yesterday, Mum and I had a fight. Today I woke up to find my brother in my face, telling me that Mum and Dad were not there. We walked around the house there was no sign of mum and dad. We decide to go to our grandparents' house.

"Hugo, before we go in. I have something to tell you," I turn to my brother. "I think I have something to do with mum and dad not being here."

Hugo looked at me questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I had a fight with Mum and I wished Mum and Dad never met." I said.

"Yeah, okay." Hugo turns back to the door and knock on it.

We heard footsteps, the door open and there stood Grandmum with a smile on her face. "How can I help you, kids?"

"Hi, Grandmum can you tell if you seen our parents?" Hugo asked.

Grandmum opened her mouth and closed it before she spoke. "Who are you?"

I smiled at her. "Can you excuse us." I grab my brother and pull him away from the door.

"Rose, what did you do?" Hugo growled at me.

"I think I wished Mum and Dad never met." I said with a frown.

"Rose, our parents don't know each other and no one knows who we are. What are we going to do?" Hugo crossed his arms.

"We are going to have to find a way to reverse the wish." I start to pace. "We will tell everyone that we are distance cousins. We are going to have to find our parents." Hugo nodded. We head back to the door.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Weasley." I sound funny calling my grandmother Mrs. Weasley. I glance over to Hugo to see him trying not to laugh. "We are Weasley cousins, Hugo and Rose. We are looking for Ron Weasley."

"Come on in, kids." Grandmum moved out of the doorway and let us into the familiar kitchen. We saw Albus standing by the sink eating an apple. "Please, take a seat." She pointed to Al. "This is my grandson Al." She went around and started to make tea for everyone. After everyone got a cup of tea. Grandmum sat down across from us. "My son Ron is in the auror department, who is on a international mission. We don't know when he will be back in England. You can stay with us until we hear word from him."

"Thank you. Have you ever heard of Hermione Granger?" I asked her.

"She works with my dad." Al answered me. He finished off his apple. "Why do you know her?" He asked me.

"You could say, in a way." I said. Hugo nodded in agreement. I could say we are your cousins and your uncle is our father and Hermione Granger is our mother. "Do you think we could meet her."

"What!" "Sure." Hugo and Al said at the same time. I looked at Hugo like what the hell are you talking about.

Hugo smiled at them and grabbed my arm. "Excuse us. I need to talk to my sister alone." Hugo pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Hugo started to pace around the room like our dad. I took a sit on the loveseat. "Rose, we have to find a way to get this wish reversed. We have to figure out what you did. We don't have time to meet Mum." He stops and looks me straight in the eyes.

I laughed. "You look so much like Dad doing that." Hugo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine. We will find out what happen." I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Grandmum asked us.

"Yes, but I don't think we are going to meet Hermione Granger today. We need to get to the Hogwarts library as some as possible." I said.

"I can take you there and then you guys could come to dinner at my parents' house." Al said.

"You can go after you eat something." Grandmum got out pans and started to make some food for us.

______________________________________________

After we ate, we flooed over to the Three Broomsticks. We walked to the school. Walked up to the library and started to look up for something for what happen.

"What are you looking for?" Al asked. He sat across from us at my favorite table.

"We are looking for something for school. What if you made a wish that your parents never met and it came true. How would you reverse it?" I said opening a book.

We spent about an hour looking through books finding nothing until Al found something.

"Hey, what about this." He started to read it. "No, sorry I was wrong."

"It's okay." I said back to him. I grabbed another book.

We work around the clock looking for something. "Hey, it's five. We can come back tomorrow and look. You need to come home with me and try my mum's cooking. My dad could help you with what you are looking for."

"Sure." Hugo and I got up and put the books away. Aunt Ginny cooking is right up there with Grandmum. We went back to the Three Broomsticks and went to the Potters' house.

When we enter the house, you could smell the roast beef cooking. Aunt Ginny came walking out of the kitchen.

"Hello. Al, who do we have here?" Aunt Ginny smiled.

Al pointed to Hugo and I. "This is Rose and Hugo Weasley, they are looking for Uncle Ron and doing some research for their school. Is it okay if they stay for dinner?" Ginny nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

She called back to us. "Dinner will be ready when your father get home."

Al turned to us. "That will be in a half an hour. Come on, I'll take you to the living room." Al led us into the living room where James and Lily were sitting on the couch. "James Lily, I want you to meet Rose and Hugo Weasley. They are distance cousins."

"How distance?" James said with cocky smile that made girls melt in front of him.

"Distance enough." I said out loud. "We are closer then you think." The only person who heard that was Hugo. I saw a small smile on his face. We took a seat in the living room.

Ten minutes later, Uncle Harry came walking through the door. We all sat down for dinner.

"Dad, I like you to meet Rose and Hugo Weasley. They are distance cousins to us. They are doing a project for school. I thought that you could help them with it." Al asked his father. Al took some roast beef from his mother.

"Hello." Uncle Harry said to us. He also took some roast beef for himself. We mumbled our hello to him. "What can I do for you?"

"We are doing a project for school. We need to find away to break a wish that someone made. The wish is making your parents never met." I said grabbing some roast beef before my brother took it all.

"We can talk about it after dinner. My wife made a rule that I can't talk about work at dinner. So tell were are you from?" Uncle Harry laughed.

"We are from the a small town in France." I lied. I looked to everyone to see if they believe me. Aunt Ginny was looking at Hugo with curiosity.

"You look like someone I know." Aunt Ginny said to Hugo. Hugo looks just like my father and eat like him. "You eat like him, too." Aunt Ginny looks at Uncle Harry. "Does he look like…No it can't be. Unless, he has kids that no one know about. He could…"

"Ginny what are you talking about?" Uncle Harry interrupted her.

"Harry, he looks and acts like Ron." Aunt Ginny gave Uncle Harry a look.

Uncle Harry looked over to Hugo and really looked at him. "I can see Ron in him." He tells Aunt Ginny while looking at us. "Is there something you are not telling us." Uncle Harry gave us a dirty look.

Before we could answer, we heard Al gasp. "Is Uncle Ron your father and you are looking for him? That why you showed up at the Burrow and asked about Uncle Ron." Everyone was looking at us and waiting for an answer from us.

I turn to Uncle Harry, "Can we talk about this in private?"

Uncle Harry thought about it for a second. "Sure, why don't you come with me to my study." Uncle Harry didn't wait for us to answer; he got up and walked out of the room. Hugo and I got up slowly and follow him to his study.

When we walked in, Uncle Harry was sitting behind his desk. He pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Please take a seat." We each took one of chairs to sit down. "Do you care to tell me what is going on?"

Hugo and I traded looks. Hugo was telling me to start. "Mr. Potter, you may not believe us, but what I say is very true. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are our parents." Harry look had a look of disbelief.

I continue. "It all started yesterday when I yelled at my mother that my parents never met." I told him the story about what happen from this morning to now. "So, we are trying to figure out what to do about this spell. We want our parents to be our parents again.

"So, you are telling me," he pointed to me. "You made a wish that your parents never met. Then you wake up this morning to find that your wish came true. And no one knows who you are for real. How do I know that you are telling the truth."

I look at Hugo, he nods agreeing with me. "You and Ron met in your first year on the train to Hogwarts. You both became best friends. He helped you fight the dark lord. You feel for his sister in your sixth year. You thought that you only felt big brother feeling for her. You kissed her in front of the whole common room at the last match of the season when you won. You broke up with her at the end of the school year, so she doesn't get hurt. You thought about her the whole time you were at the hunt. After the war, she made you ask her out again. He did it soon after her brother Fred died. You married her three years later and soon after that you had James." I took a breath. Uncle Harry shakes his head no.

"Yes, Ron and I became friends in our first year and he help me fight the dark lord. But you are wrong about me and Ginny, I didn't go out with her until after the war." Uncle Harry smiled.

I looked at Hugo. I thought about it. If mum and dad didn't meet, then mum wouldn't have told Aunt Ginny to be herself in front of Uncle Harry. I pushed their relationship back.

"Mr. Potter, I know you don't believe my sister, but can you please help us." Hugo broke my thoughts.

Uncle Harry softens. "Okay, if what you are looking is true, you look in the Hogwarts library."

"We look there already." I said.

"The next best thing is to go to Hermione Granger's library." We both nodded. "I can take you over to her house tomorrow if you want." He asked us. We nodded and smile. Uncle Harry nodded and walked over to the door when he turns to us. "Rose, you can see in Lily's room and Hugo, you can sleep with Al." He walked out of the room.

"Wow, Rose you just didn't ruin mum and dad relationship, but also Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's."

"I know." I got up and walked back to the dinning room to find the rest of Potter family looking at us. Uncle Harry didn't tell them what happen in the study. We took our seats and tried to eat the rest of our food.

"So, what happen?" James asked.

"James!" Aunt Ginny shouted.

"James, what happen is between me and them. So drop it." Uncle Harry said with a forced in his voice.

After that, dinner was very quiet. We help clean up the dishes. Lily and Al showed us their rooms. We went to bed early that night because we didn't want to be questioned about what happen in the study.

_________________________________________________

After borrowing something to wear from Lily, I went downstairs for breakfast and to find Hugo. I found him eating a bowl of cereal. I take a seat next to him. Aunt Ginny puts a bowl in front of me so I can pour cereal in.

"Harry said to eat breakfast and when you are finished to meet him in the living room, to take you where you need to go." Aunt Ginny told us.

I ate quickly; I was done before Hugo. "Hugo, are you done yet?" He took his last bite and nodded. We got up and walk into the living room to find Uncle Harry reading the newspaper. He looked up when we walked in.

He smiled at us. "Are you both ready?" We nodded. Uncle Harry got up from his seat. "I sent to Miss Granger. She'll be there to meet us." We walked outside. "Each of you take a an arm." We each took an arm soon we were gone.

We arrive at a small house in London. It was two-stories; it was made of red brick. We walked up the front steps. Uncle Harry took the brass knocker and let it fall. We hear footsteps coming closer. The door open and there stood our mother.

She had on a pair of glasses. She smiled at Uncle Harry. "Mr. Potter, welcome." She moved out of the way to let us in. We enter the living room. I can see cats all over the place. Live ones and ones that are on pillows, pictures and blanket. I take another look at mum. Her mug has a cat on it. She is wearing dark robes. "What did you need today?" Mum asked Uncle Harry.

"These two need to do research for a school project. They looked at Hogwarts Library and found nothing to help. I told them you could help them." Uncle Harry said.

Mum finally looked at us. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And who are you?"

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is my brother, Hugo." I said. "We need to find out how to reverse a wish that made our parents never met."

She pressed her lips together. "Hmm." She turned. "Follow me." She walked down the hall and stop in front of a door. She opens the door. We walked in after her. There were bookcases covering the wall, they went to the ceiling. There was a table in the middle of the room with one lamp on it.

She went up to one of the bookcases and grabbed a book off the selves. Mum walked over to the table and took a seat. She opens the book and without looking up she said. "Please take a seat." Hugo and I walked over and took a seat.

Uncle Harry was still standing at the door. "I'll be back to pick them up later. If you need me sooner just owl me." Uncle left us alone with our mum.

"Grab a book and start looking." Mum said. We grabbed a book and started looking.

________________________________________________

For the next two days, we went over to mum's house. We got to know her pretty well. We found out what she did in Hogwarts. That she works for the Ministry of Magic by doing research for them.

On the third day, there was a knock on the door about noon. Mum got up and walked to get the door. Hugo and I poked our head out to see who was at the door. When mum open the door there stood dad.

Dad looked older. He gives mum a half smile. "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley. Are you Hermione Granger?" He stuck out his hand.

Mum didn't say anything at first. "Yes," she said softly. She moved out of the way to let him in. Dad walked in. "What can I help you with something?" Mum closed the door.

Dad turned around to look at her. "Yes, I need to find something for my work."

"Well, what do you need to find?" Mum walked into her living room. Dad followed her. We didn't hear what they were saying. It looked like they were going to be in there for awhile, Hugo and I went back to the table to continue our research.

The door open ten minutes later, Dad and Mum walked in. Mum forgot that Hugo were in the room. "Oh." Mum said when her eyes landed on us. She recovers quickly. "Ron, this is Rose and Hugo Weasley."

Dad looked at us. He smiled. " Hello. Do I know you?" Dad looked us up and down.

"No, we are distance cousins of your." Hugo said.

"They are here doing a project for school." Mum said. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"So, you can help me." Dad said to mum. Mum nodded. We all went to work. For the rest of the day, I saw Mum and Dad trade glance at each other when the other one was not looking. I had to smile to myself as I look back to my book.

______________________________________________

A few days later, Dad still hasn't found anything he need. I was trying to continue find what I need. I was paying more attention to Mum and Dad and seeing that they were always meant to be together. It was fate for my parents to meet.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face, because I saw Dad give Mum a kiss.

_________________________________________________

I slowly woke up. I open my eyes and see my mum standing in front of me. "Rose, are you okay?" Mum said with concern.

I sit up and look around to see I was in my living room on the couch. I look at my mum and see she has on her wedding ring on. Everything was back to normal. "Yeah." I gave my mum a hug. "I love you."

"What is this about? Last time I checked you were mad at me." Mum asked questionably.

"Nothing. It was a dream I had." I smiled. I walked out of the room, leaving Mum standing there. I guess I learned never to wish parents never met. They will find away to be together.


End file.
